Total Drama Worldwide Episode 6 What's Cooking, Girl?
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide! We landed in San Francisco! Where we had brand new teams! The Moose, Foxes, and Owls! Lindsay and Beth had a huge arguement, and Duncan, Trent, and Jo ALL found an immunity clue! And it turns out it was the Foxes who lose. After saving Brick's life, Brick quit so Jo can stay! 20 remains! Who will leave? Who will stay? Find out now on Total Drama Worldwide! (in first class) Cody: This is so good! No Sierra, great food, no Sierra, and did I mention no Sierra Duncan: Conf: I have an immunity clue so now my brain has shifted towards finding the idol! It says this: Don't trip or you'll ruin someone's items. What is THAT supposed to mean? Courtney: Conf: I'm pretty alone on the team, I need allies! Courtney: Hey Harold.. Harold: *crosses arms* What do YOU want? Courtney: An alliance, with your brains and my brawns, we'll be unstoppable! No one will expect it Harold: Seems like a good point, but no. You're untrustworthy. Courtney: And you are? You rig votes, nerd! Anne Maria: Is she always like that? Gwen: Yup, I learned to deal with it. Anne Maria: Dang girl.. Mal: Wow guys! Keep up the good work! (in loser class) Jo: Conf: I wasn't expecting Brick to do that, but if you're watching, I'd actually like to say..thank you! ...What did I just say? Leshawna: *whispering to Bridgette* Jo gone at next elimination, for sure, right? Bridgette: Yup! Leshawna: Conf: Jo had all types of chaos saving her butt, but I have a feeling it's finally gonna happen! Alejandro: *overhearing Leshawna and Bridgette, and walks towards them* May I offer a deal? Noah: *reading book and hears Alejandro, then rolls eyes* Bridgette: What do you want? Alejandro: I hear you want Jo gone and I want in. Leshawna: *looks at Bridgette* Bridgette: ...Fine. Just to get rid of her. Bridgette: Conf: Alejandro might have a trick up his sleeves, just in case, I'm letting Geoff in on the plan. Bridgette: Geoff, me and Leshawna are planning to take Jo out, wanna join in? Geoff: Oh course babe. Bridgette: Thanks! *kisses his cheek* (at other side of loser class) Lindsau and Beth: *haves backs turns from eachother, and crossing arms* Trent: Guys, you're still mad at each other? It's been a while. Lindsay: I won't be mad once Beth apoligizes. Beth: Me? Hmph. You're the one who had an overreaction Tyler: *eyes widen* Lindsay, Beth, calm down.. Lindsay: Okay Tim. Tyler: *facepalm* Dawn: Conf: Our team is falling apart Dawn: Guys, if this continues, then we'll lose for sure. Remember we're a team. Trent: That's right. Scott: Dakota, let's form an alliance Dakota: Why would I be in an alliance with you? You- Scott: I'll get rid of whoever you want.. Dakota: Deal. (the plane lands) Chris: Welcome to Mexico! Alejandro: Yes! Perfect for my skills! Chris: This challenge is basically cooking me any mexican food, all the ingredients are on that tables! The team with the best meal wins! GO! Bridgette: Thank god! I love cooking! Jo: Bridgette, Leshawna, you two make salsa. Alejandro, you make tamales. Noah, Geoff, you two make a big big taco. I am leading. Okay? Great! Lindsay: *opens blender lid* I BROKE IT! Tyler: Lindsay, you didn't. *wraps arms around her and uses arms to grab spoon and mix nacho cheese* Lindsay: *blushes* Dakota: How the heck are we supposed to make CHIPS? Scott: Beats me, all I make back home is fried dirt. Dakota: Ew, gross. Scott: It's pretty good if you dip it in- Dakota: *Covers ears* LALALALALALALA. Trent: *grabs nacho cheese and heats it* Lindsay: I love warm nacho cheese! Beth: Me too! I mean- hmph. Dawn: *sighs* Gwen: *puts empinada in oven* Courtney: Glad you're being useful. Gwen: Shut up! Harold: *mixes caramel* This is kinda fun. Duncan: *passes him* Nerd... Anne Maria: *Takes it out oven* Cody: *slices them into pieces* Beth: This is kind of fun guys. Trent: Beth, can you take the cheese out the oven? Beth: Kay kay! Beth: *takes it out* Lindsay: *bumps into Beth* (cheese spills on Beth) Beth: *gasp* YOU! Lindsay: It was an accident! Beth: Riight. *throws chips at her* Lindsay: I got this shirt from New York! *pours more cheese on her* Beth: Ow, hot hot! Lindsay: Hot like Justin. Beth: I know, right! Lindsay and Beth: EEEE! Beth: Lindsay, I'm sorry for laughing back in San Francisco. Lindsay: And I'm sorry for overreacting, what does that word mean? Beth and Lindsay: *giggles, then hug* Scott: Hope your happy since you destroyed our meal. >.> Beth and Lindsay: Oops Chris: Times up! Foxes? Jo: We wanted to give a lot to you so we made salsa, a big taco, and tamales! Chris: Great! *eats* Taco has too much stuff inside but overall great meal, especially the salsa. Alejandro: Great. Chris: Moose? Gwen: We have made some empinadas with sweet caramel inside. Hope you enjoy. Mal: Wow, you can be a waitress. Gwen: Thanks Chris: *takes a piece of red hair out* (team glares at Harold) Harold: Oops. Chris: Taste good, have to take away points due to hair. Courtney: UGH Chris: Owls? Dawn: We..*sigh* have nothing. Chris: Well..the Foxes win! Moose take second! And the Owls lose! (elimination ceromony) Chris: Well, well, well, terrible challenge preformance.. Dakota: *groans* Chris: Barf bags go to.. Trent! Dawn! Scott! Tyler! Dakota! Chris: Lindsay and Beth... the final barf bag goes to.. Lindsay and Beth: *give eachother worried looks* Chris: *throws barf bag at Beth* Beth! Lindsay: What?! Beth: Lindsay! Lindsay: Aw..bye guys. It's been really.. Chris: *pushes her out* Lindsay: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Scott: It would have been Beth gone, but Lindsay has a bunch of friends and is really weak, while Beth has a bunch of friends but actually is good at challenges..sometimes. Chris: With that elimination, how would Beth do without Lindsay? Will Dakota and Scott stick together? Find out next time on Total Drama Worldwide!